Certain low power analog circuits utilize various types of field effect transistors (e.g. complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor “CMOS”; metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor “MOSFET”; metal-insulation-semiconductor field-effect transistor “MISFET”; etc.). Some low power applications use matched pairs of such transistors, however the “matching” properties of these transistors begins to change for the worse at lower operating currents. This is because, in low power applications, the transistors operate in the so-called “Weak Inversion” mode (or sub-threshold region), in which a low drain current (Ids) is flowing. Further, when operating in the sub-threshold region, various phenomena which adversely affect the performance of the transistor may become dominant. Some of these adverse phenomena are related to the mechanical structure of a typical field effect transistor. In most MOSFET devices, so-called “side wall” transistors form at the edges of the gate region and adversely affect the performance of such devices, particularly when a closely matched pair of transistors is required for a given application.